Luna, Just Luna
by SydneyFreeSpirit27
Summary: DWMA Death Weapons and Meisters Academy. Meisters and Weapons; people who fight evil souls, Kishins, in order to protect. It's no ordinary school, that's for sure. Hayashi, Luna. That's my name, but not my identity. Identity is something that makes you, you. Your name; where you came from; your history. You can't fake an identity because your real one will eventually resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, What's up~! Hehe. Here's one of the projects I have been working on and the reason for my delay in the other stories I have. I know, I know... I shouldn't be doing this but I'm just a huge fangirl of Soul Eater and needed to do this!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Soul Eater, only my Original Characters: Luna, Rina and Freya. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1_: DWMA ~ Maka and Soul?_**

"Are you sure this is the place Rina?"

"I'm sure girl! Why?"

"I don't know, it just feels really strange."

"You can sense them already? Seriously?"

"...Yeah. Lots of souls. A few more powerful than I expected."

"What _did_ you expect?"

"...I don't know."

We kept walking for some more time, the strange looking building standing out already beside the ordinary houses close to it. I don't complain that much... but I'm not used to this. It's a lot to take in.

"Hey." I looked up quickly when Rina called. "You okay?" I nodded silently, giving a mask of a smile to cover my uneasiness. It was something unnatural for someone like me to have this type of soul, I could get why she checked on my regularly. However it was the other way around - I was supposed to be the one taking care of her. That's my job after all.

...

**~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~****/\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~**

...

"Hey, hey! Wassup~!" We both sweat dropped. On the way here, I was dead nervous about actually meeting _the Grim Reaper_... but now I see this. He's goofy. The Lord of Death is a goofy character.

"..."

"Uh..."

"Now, now, no need to be shy! After all it was your decision to come here in the first place!" He was right about that last part.

"Right. We, um, we just recently discovered our abilities at the same time we discovered we could resonate our souls so... it's been really weird." I didn't say anything as Rina explained our behavior, knowing that it was all that needed to be said.

"Yes, indeed it must have been. Now, Rina." We both looked at him attentively, even though he only referred to her, not me. "Outside will be a student waiting for you, he will explain to you everything you need to know about your schedule, the classes you will be taking and how everything here at Shibusen work." She nodded but didn't move. "Uh... you should probably get going now." We both jumped at this.

"Huh?" Was what came out of our mouths. I thought we were going to get the tour and everything together!

"Oh, I'm sorry! Don't worry you won't be in separated classes or anything of the likes, I just need to speak to Luna here for a second." I didn't know if either of them noticed, but I gave a gulp and felt sweat beginning to form beneath my bangs and on my palms as I tightened my grip on my side, messenger bag. Rina and I looked at each other before I gave her a reassuring nod - I wasn't at all comfortable with the idea. However, for her to be more comfortable I needed to fake that I was. She made her way outside of the Death room warily and dissapeared from sight. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. What could the Grim Reaper want to say to me that Rina couldn't be present for?

"How about a cup of tea?" I stared blankly at the Reaper as he sat in a table I don't think had been there before with a cup in his huge, white hand. Another cup was placed opposite to him. I walked over, scratching my head nervously as I looked at the small cup in front of me instead of The Lord of Death's skull mask. "What is it dear? Are you a coffee drinker then?" I snapped my head up. Shoot. I must've looked disrespectful.

"Eh? No, no! I-I don't drink either tea nor coffee!" I shook my hands quickly, reaching up to pass the back of my hand over my forehead as discreetly as possible, trying to stop the sweat from reforming again.

"That's a shame. You ought to try some tea - it's much healthier anyways." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Um... not to be disrespectful or hasty, but... didn't you say you wanted to speak to me?" He sipped from his tea and set down the cup.

"Ah~! Yes, of course! You see Luna, you have a very special type of soul, you were aware of that weren't you?" I nodded quietly, listening intently to each word he said, my hands in tight fists against my knees - my legs were crossed. "However you may not know just what type of soul it is that you have, am I correct?" I shook my head. "Oh don't worry dear~!" I jumped when he yelled that. "You can speak up! No need to be so silent~!" I smiled nervously, rubbing behind my neck.

"Sorry."

"That's another thing, you constantly apologize for things you aren't even at fault of, don't you?" I stopped awkwardly rubbing my neck and looked down at the ground. He's right. "It all has to do with your soul you know." I raised a brow, completely confused.

"What now?"

"You see, as a 'sensitive soul' you have a much more peaceful approach at nearly anything." I pouted slightly at the pun he used with my soul - not very cool of him. "This is why you _should_ have a soul that can resonate with nearly anyone. However that is not the case, is it?" Resonate...

"Well... I resonated with Rina pretty good."

"Yes, but because your soul is so... fragile, whoever becomes your partner needs to be a very cautious and gentle person. Are you sure Rina fits that description?" I pursued my lips as I thought about all of those times we've fought and how many times we have not agreed on many things.

"Uh... w-well... we resonated together so I take it she is...?" It was not a statement, because truth be told... I had not idea.

"Mmm, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should consider being more open." I scratched my cheek lightly, feeling myself itchy all over - possibly just the nervousness.

"Huh? Open? About what?"

"About your future partner." My eyes widened a fraction.

"My uh..." I looked down, "Rina and I are friends... I'm pretty sure we'll manage."

"Very well then, I wasn't saying you needed to stop being friends, just remember what I said, alright?" I nodded, looking up with wavering eyes. "You may go now dear, I believe I had some of my students to give you both your tours." I nodded again and walked out, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding as I exited.

_"Are you sure Rina fits that description?"_

What the Reaper said replayed over and over in my head before I shook it quickly. No. What is he thinking? Rina is my friend, I don't plan on finding another partner.

"Hi, are you Luna Hayashi?" I jumped and looked up in alarm. A girl with blonde pigtails and jade-green eyes was talking to me.

"Oh! Uh... yeah. Sorry about that." I put my hands together, fidgeting nervously.

"Good! I'm Maka Albarn and a Meister, and this is my partner, Soul Eater." I noticed now that there was a boy standing beside her but not too closely. He was quite a strange sight. Snow white hair that was slightly - okay, very - unkept, a black and yellow jacket, equally colored shoes and red pants. He also had a very strange name.

"Sup?" I nodded smiling instead of going all out and saying, 'Hello!', like I always do.

"You're a Weapon, aren't you?" I guess she was trying to get to know me better. She said their statuses, so I guess it's only fair I do the same.

"Mm-hm, have you seen my friend? Rina?" Maka looked pensive for a second before looking at me brightly.

"I think so - I'm pretty sure she already left with another student." I nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" She said, laughing lightly. I felt a blush instantly creep up my cheeks.

"Ah... no, no! It's just that I've got a lot of stuff in my mind right now. I'm sorry I seemed rude." I frowned in worry - I had no intention of coming off that way... sort of.

"Don't worry it's fine." She smiled once more, nudging Soul when he just stood there saying nothing, hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him and I smiled again, finding the situation a bit funny.

"Never mind... come on! Let's go so you start as soon as possible!" She grabbed onto my arm, hooking hers with it, and then dragged me off to see every corner and inch of the school. I think I like her already. She's very cheerful and mindful of others. If everything goes smoothly, I might've just earned my first friend here at Shibusen.

...

...

...

"LUNA!" I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard my name being hollered by a very familiar voice. School was over so I was heading over to the apartment that was assigned to me by Shibusen itself - well, I was trying to. Maka gave me the coordinates but I am terrible with directions. "Wait up!" It was Rina, running over to me - more like slow jogging. I waited a full ten minutes until she reached me and we both fell into pace as walked through Death City. We had stayed late to get more orientation regarding the school, it's foundation, our classes, our current residence - in this case the rooms inside the school were all full so we needed to stay somewhere outside of Shibusen. I didn't mind walking but now I would have to wake up earlier to get to school on time.

"How did your first day go?" I asked her once we were walking. I should've probably asked if she knew the way...

"Are you kidding me?!" I flinched when she yelled loudly. "Girl these people are crazy! The Meisters have a lot much more to do than Weapons I can tell you that for sure! I..." I zoned out when she went on to rant about how weird and crazy her day was - also how apparently Weapons were slackers.

Maka was delighted with me. She managed to get some info. out of me - like the fact that I enjoy reading. There's a lot of people who have labeled her as a bookworm so she was delighted to find someone who enjoyed reading like her. She asked me what type of material I liked and all I could say was:

_"A little of everything I guess."_

We exchanged our experiences in the reading world and what type of book we liked better. I noticed she was a perfectionist too. My mom was like that - a lot. I could say I was too, but not to the extreme they go to. She was also very interested in knowing what my Weapon form was - something that I felt very uneasy about. At one point I noticed that every time she mentioned how she wanted to see it Soul would look off to the side, not that he had really spoken all that much. Soon enough it dawned on me, the reason as to why Soul had been so indifferent towards me - he probably thought Maka was being too friendly and close, possibly changing her mind about him as her partner. It wasn't hard to notice and I instantly felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

"So uh... have you guys collected many Kishin souls?" I decided I wanted the conversation to drift off to their partnership instead. Maybe that way he would loosen up a bit.

"Actually yes! We have! In fact - we're only short of two." My eyes widened instantly.

"Wow." I said, throughly impressed by this fact as I glanced at Maka and then at Soul, who only cracked his neck - no word uttered. "Is it hard to collect them?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous as I realized that Rina and I had a long way to go. These two were almost done - we we're just getting warmed up to start climbing our way up.

"It all depends on the missions you get or choose. So far we haven't met anything we couldn't handle well enough." She smiled encouragingly my way, falling behind a few steps to nudge Soul furiously again. I scratched behind my neck at this. This was only going to annoy the guy.

"What?" He snapped her way, drawling on his words.

"Maka..." I heard her say.

"-CHOP!" I jumped and whirled around quickly, almost slipping and falling in the process. Maka had brought a book down hard on Soul's head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Soul demanded at his Meister from the ground, clutching his head. My eyes were twice their size. Woah, that girl's got some muscle.

"Why are you being such a jerk! I told you we needed to be welcoming!" She stressed out the last word as her scolding began. I was about to object and say that it was completely fine, but Soul spoke before I could.

"You were the one that forced me to come! I never said I wanted to be a tour guide." He scowled, staying where he was on the ground. I gulped, clutching my hands tighter around the strap of my bag.

"I told you yesterday! You're just pouting because you probably forgot!"

"Oi! Stop with the telling already."

"Then stop being such a - what?"

"Wasn't she there just a minute ago?"

I heard them even from where I was. I felt bad for ditching them but I felt like I was just going to cause more bickering between the two so I just decided to leave. The tour was almost over anyways. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have rushed off like that, I probably looked rude and maybe even impatient.

"-and you are not listening to me." I looked up to see Rina scowling at me, arms crossed and foot tapping rapidly against the concrete ground.

"Huh? Oh~! Ehe-he! Sorry 'bout that Rina, I got distracted." She scoffed and kept walking.

"No doubt about it you airhead." I frowned, biting my tongue too late.

"Whatever you say - _FartRin_~" I sang, realizing too late I had let that slip. She got flustered immediately, losing her earlier attitude for just a second to get angry.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" I leaned back, hands inside the pockets of my jacket as I stared pointedly at the finger that was practically shoved at my face. Then I looked to the side and completely ignored it as I noticed something. "Hey! Don't ignore me again!"

First of all, was it just me, or did it get darker than before? Night sure comes early in Death City. The sound of a bell reached my ears and I looked up to see one of those grand clock towers. My eyes lost focus all of a sudden as I kept my head raised as it was, drowning out Rina's bickering. Something... was off. I'm not a Meister, so I don't have Soul Perception. However I can still sense them as good as any other Meister can thanks to my own unique one. What I was sending now was sending shivers down my spine.

I gasped when I felt it - an increase of something. I-I don't know exactly what but it made me get an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Rina... can't you feel that?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes at me.

"Feel what?" I rushed off, hearing her beckoning yells directed my way yet paying no mind to them. Probably not a smart move. I only knew that I was acting out on impulse, something very, very uncharacteristic of me. Pausing only to skid around a corner every now and then I kept my legs going, wondering what could've been that - and if Rina was keeping up.

I rounded a corner but stopped dead, frozen on spot. What... was that? Some kind of twisted creature with claws was towering over a defenseless woman who looked about ready to pass out.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" What do you think _you're_ doing you dummy! I could practically hear my self conscious scream at me. Dumbest. Move. Ever. What am I doing? Whatever that person - thing is I can't fight it by myself! Meisters and Weapons are always to fight together as a team - that way they're stronger! At least that's what I was told at Shibusen. I gritted my teeth. The worst part was that it was my own, stupid fault. I left Rina behind instead of waiting. My anxiety an curiosity both got the best of me. As I looked at how the thing's attention suddenly turned on me, I knew that I would pay dearly for my grave mistake.

* * *

**R&R! Arigato and Sayonara~!**

_PS. I re-posted this chapter because I went back to read it and realized there some minor errors in grammar and lack of explanation in some sentences, so I fixed them. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**pizzafan123: **_Thank you for being my first reviewer to "Luna, Just Luna". You get a virtual cookie for that. :3 I am very glad you liked the beginning of the story and Luna, let's hope you like the rest of it! ;)_

**Eyesmilefan**_: Thank you for the follow! _

_**On with the story! **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Soul Collecting ~ Luna vs Jack the Ripper?** _

_..._

I backed away two step, having second thoughts about this as I saw the woman stand up sobbing and run. No attention towards her. His initial prey was escaping and he didn't give a shmuck about it - if it is a _'he'_. Dark, empty eye holes stared straight through me.

"Power... yum ..." I quivered for a moment, thinking about how those huge claws would feel like if they lodged onto any part of my body. Clearing my head I prepared myself. I may not be perfect as a Weapon, but I can try. I took my bag off before I let both my arms transform - it came easily to me because of my soul's wavelengths, they were so strong all I had to do was think about transforming any appendage and by my will, it would do so. I must've looked weird.

A girl with a black jacket, some simple, dark and ripped skinny jeans and a pair of dirty old converse - plus two blades for arms. Not only that, but the color scheme was black, white and silver. I usually don't think about my image or how I look, but I think I must look so weird... that it looks cool. I get myself, no worries. The thing noticed my change in attitude and suddenly charged at me. I barely managed to dodge the attack, not having prepared for such a fast move. I thought that with such a huge, lanky body - plus those claws - it wouldn't be able to move well. Granted, it was a bit sloppy. Still, it made me feel very on edge - geez what a pun...

"Power! _More **power**_!" The thing roared viciously, slashing at me many times. I dodged some, I blocked some, scared out of my mind as I found his attack growing sloppier but more ferocious. He was aiming we no other purpose that to hit me somehow, like that he could easily catch me off guard and slice me up. Finally I got desperate and fed up, so I put my arms in an 'X', blocking off his claws, barely an inch from my face. I gritted my teeth, the heel of my shoe staring to slid across the concrete slowly as the thing started laying all of it's strength on me. Dang it...

"Luna!" I craned my neck to the right rapidly, finding a surprised Maka running up to me, a Weapon on her hands - I assumed it was Soul. That little second of a distraction was all the thing needed. It lunged its other claws at me. I felt the air of the upcoming attack. Without thinking, I moved. Even though I dodged my best I still winced when I felt three of the five claws get a grab of my left wrist and slash it.

I fell to the ground, my arms having had already transformed into normal human ones. I stared down at my left one in shock. I had been in Weapon form! Well... sort of. Did my arms revert to human ones without my consent? I saw a shadow loom over me and pass quickly overhead. When I looked up all I saw was black, before the form evaporated and in it's place was left a red soul - so that's how a Kishin soul looks like. I stared at it while I thought about the situation. They saved me. Maka and Soul. They actually came to my rescue. I thought I was gonna die there, with nobody to be with me - not even Rina, who still hadn't shown up. I'm beginning to think she followed a wrong route and is probably far away from here. After all, she couldn't use Soul Perception just yet.

"Luna! Are you okay?" I looked up as Maka knelt down next to me, Soul standing a few ways behind her with his back to us. I nodded silently, subconsciously holding onto my injured arm. I remembered suddenly what had happened before during the day and felt sheepish. Even though I ditched them they stilled helped out. "What were you doing fighting that thing alone? Where's Rina?" She asked, obviously confused as to why a Weapon was fighting without her Meister. I felt a little blush of embarrassment covered my cheeks as I scratched behind my neck with my right hand

"Um... well I just acted on impulse - pretty stupid actually. I felt a strange soul nearby and rushed off without Rina so-" She cut my explanation short, eyes wide for some reason

"Wait, wait! You're a Weapon aren't you?" I raised a brow and nodded, moving to get up and offering her my right hand - wouldn't want blood to cover her white gloves, which I thought were so pretty and delicate. "And you have Soul Perception too?" I saw Soul glance over his shoulder to look at us from the corner of his eye - I also noticed that the Kishin soul was gone.

"No... I just have a very... um, unique soul you could say. It's a little more sensitive than others so I can easily sense other souls around me. I can't track anyone down with it all that well, only when I concentrate really, really hard." Her eyes seemed to be sparkling now.

"Wow, I've never heard of such a thing! No wonder - I told you didn't I Soul?" I raised a brow at this. What did she tell him. Soul walked over to us when she started talking to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all he said, slurping - how odd.

"What?" I asked, looking back and forth between them. Maka smiled brightly, eager to explain.

"You see, I do have Soul Perception and noticed that your soul was... a little off." I staggered at this. What? Now that I think about it, I don't know what my soul looks like.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, frowning and gulping.

"It changes constantly, I only looked at it for ten seconds. In that time it changed shape like three times." My eyes widened. _What?_

"Is that bad?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"What? Oh, well, I don't really know. Like I said I've never anything like it. You said you were sensitive to other souls, maybe when you're exposed for too long to different souls yours kind of adapts to them or copies them. Don't take this to heart because I'm just making up theories." I absorbed the information nonetheless.

"Okay... thanks by the way." She smiled again.

"No problem. Wait here a minute, we're gonna go report on Lord Death to let him know about the soul we just collected and then we can walk with you to your room." I nodded, having hissed my arm this whole time and feeling it starting to sting slightly. She turned away and started going up a pair of steps - probably had like twenty steps. Soul started following, barely three steps up. I bit my lip, tentatively moving before reaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder. I honestly expected him to ignore me, so I was surprised when he turned to look at me. The words got caught in my mouth for a second when I saw his eyes. All this time he always either had them closed, was at a far distance or had his bangs over them. If I thought his hair and clothing were strange, I definitely hadn't seen his eyes. An exotic, ruby red pair of orbs met my common, brown ones.

"You gonna say something or what?" I realized I hadn't uttered a word and felt a blush dust over my face as I retracted my hand and looked at the ground.

"I just wanted to thank you for... you know, helping me out with that thing... and for the tour earlier on." I added that as an after thought, even though he hadn't spoken, he had been there. "Also... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything. I already have my Meister so you don't need to worry about me trying to partner up with Maka." I cracked my toes, moving my feet in a shy manner on the ground. I was technically apologizing but I didn't know if he just flat out didn't like me. Because if that was the case, I had no chances whatsoever of being his friend. I heard a sigh.

"Sorry, okay?" My eyes shot up and looked at him, surprise filling my stare.

"W-what?" I asked in a small voice, not comprehending what had just happened. I apologized, but instead of accepting or declining my apology he gave one o his own?

"I'm not gonna repeat that again." He paused for a second, "I was a jerk, let's just leave it at that." I stared at him, blinking, before slowly smiling brightly up at him - I just noticed that he's actually a few inches taller than me. His "cool" expression faltered for a second when I smiled, looking confused. "What?" I stretched my hand out at him - making sure it was the bloodied one, seeing as how one arm had blood, but not my hand -, his eyes gluing themselves to it.

"Friends then?" I asked, suddenly feeling a lot more confident than before. He stared at my face with a raised eyebrow before a crooked smirk crossed his slightly tanned face. He stretched his own appendage, wrapping his fingers around my hand in a much gentler way than I would have imagined.

"Friends." I smiled wider and his smirk widened the slightest bit, showing that he had sharp teeth - almost shark-like and making him look like a predator. His hand looked so different from mine - tanned on pale white, strong on frail. My hand looked small engulfed in his.

"Cool." I said, taking my hand back and still smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow again, as if laughing internally at something I didn't know, keeping the smirk on his face as he chuckled. "What?"

"I think we're gonna get along just fine, Luna." For some reason, when he said my name it sounded different rolling off his mouth - it made me feel queasy. Maybe I just feel like that because of the blood seeping from my wound... not that it was that deep, but I do bleed easily.

* * *

**Keep in mind, that while Luna has a Japanese surname, she isn't really Japanese, therefore she doesn't have any features of the like. Just a little remainder there, figured I'd make that clear before you imagine Luna as a Japanese. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr.**** Nugget 11: **_Thank you for your review :), I'm glad you liked the story so far. Also, thank you for pointing out those faults in my chapter. I was so wrapped up in describing the events I completely forgot that you guys haven't got quite the idea as to what they look l__ike. I will describe them further to you guys (I am not sure, but I just might make some doodles and drawings of them)._

**AButterfly'sTrueColours:** _Thank you for the review and your words. :)_

**pizzafan123: **_You're welcome and thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest._

_~ Also, thanks to everyone that favorited or followed my story :) _

_By the way, the story is in Luna's Point of View, therefore here is how its going to work. _

_Italics - Past actions, events, dialogues or moments. Basically its something that already happened, be it a phrase, a conversation, or anything else other than thoughts. Nobody else's thoughts will be seen unless I change the point of view to another character or decide to leave it in third point of view._

* * *

**Chapter 3: _A Mission Already? ~ Talk with Death_**

**_..._**

I stretched widely on my new bed, laying lazily on it as I stared at the shaded windows. I love mornings but I hate being awakened by brights lights - much less the sun. After I fixed things with Soul, he and Maka showed me to the building where I would be staying. There weren't many people here yet - as a matter-of-fact there were five, counting me and Rina.

_"You're seriously gonna live here?"_ Soul had commented as we stared up at it. It looked dark, lonely, deterred and old. I was majorly creeped out by it. The other buildings around it were completely normal though. Soul had been speaking more often after the small talk we had.

Inside though, the building was very different. The walls were neatly painted, nothing was broken, cracked or rusty. Sure it was a bit dusty but nothing a good sweep couldn't help. Yesterday I started out with our rooms - Rina had poor cleaning habits so I had to do it myself - speaking of which she had arrived here hours ago. Apparently when she didn't find me it occurred to her that I had just tried to race her to the apartment. Of all the excuses, that had to be the lamest yet. Today I would try to clean some more after school even if Rina didn't help out.

I jogged over to my closet after getting the will to get out of bed - hey, I used to sleep in a bedroom with my sister, of course this room was like heaven for me! Rubbing my eyes and yawning at the same time I opened the closet doors slowly.

"Eh?!" I jumped back when I saw it full with clothing that I had never seen before. I brought about like seven changes of clothing while I bought some more here - to say that it looked full was underestimating. I touched the soft fabrics gently, grasping it between my fingers. It was so silky. Who brought this here? As if on cue something white fell from somewhere inside the closet and layer by my feet. Raising a brow I leaned down and grasped it. An envelope. I opened it and started reading.

_"Dear Luna,_

_I've taken the liberty of getting your wardrobe ready for you. Don't worry about the money it's all added to your allowance as a student at school (it's part of the package). I'm sure that with them you'll fit in at Shibusen with ease!_

_~ Lord the Death"_

Wha...? He sent me all of this? I looked up. Wow. This is... the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me - for some reason I don't think this really is part of the allowance. Am I just that lucky? Getting me clothes - and a lot? Only one in a billion. I stared hesitantly and gulped. Us girls get crazy when it comes to picking clothes for going out... I'll have to check out everything he sent me.

I counted them all to know just how much clothes I had so I could know when to do laundry - twenty four articles of clothing.

The majority of it was all in a more gothic fashion than anything else. There was only one bad thing here - I'd had to remember that when summer came, I needed to but clothes appropriate for that climate. I was also a little disappointed because I loved things like jeans, hoodies and t-shirts but there was little of that here - by little I mean that there were more... gothic-like versions of them. Plus, while it did look cute, I didn't like wearing skirts or dresses all of the time.

After I finished dressing up - and some trouble with it - I looked at myself with a satisfied smile on my face as I viewed my reflection on the vertically large mirror. Not my style... but it looks cute.

I put on a royal blue, long sleeved shirt. Over it I put a large black sweater - I stretched it a little - that let the blue shirt be seen. A skirt I was a little reluctant to use - it was midnight blue with white, black and grey lines. I put on underneath a pair of black pants I found and ripped those too - underneath I put on royal blue leggings. Surprising that those were in the "package". Plus my pair of black converse, which I dearly loved. My hair yesterday had been in a ponytail so today I decided to leave it loose and straight, putting on a cute little barrette that had a skull the size four of my fingers and that looked very much like a miniature version of Lord Death's mask. As for make up I simply applied powder to my ready pale skin, some chapstick that wasn't noticeable and nearly applied eyeliner but decided against it. It looked good with my dark brown eyes but my they were also too sensitive to the make up. I think I looked good. Punkish-gothic-cute. Yeah I know, probably doesn't make any sense, but it does to me!

I grabbed my brown messenger bag, then made my way out of my room - before leaving I made sure to grab my purple glasses, I would need them in classes. I went to the kitchen but didn't find Rina. She wasn't in the small living room either.

"Rina?" I called out, sighing when I received no answer. I opened the door to her room. "Rina!" She jumped in bed, hair worse a mess than mine. She's taller than me and her body is on the huskier side, pretty much the opposite of me - of course that doesn't make her a huge person, she just looks like that next to my smaller figure. She was also a bit more gifted than me in terms of curves. Her hair was much wavier than mine, but also much more prone to afro-like bed hair. It almost made me laugh to see that light brown mop of hair standing up. Her hazel eyes were wide with surprise.

"Wha - what? What is it?" I gave her a 'are-you-kidding?' look.

"We have school today...?" I let her process it before -

"HOLY CRAP! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" I put my pinkies inside my ears to try and block out the yell.

"Oi... no yelling. I did. Right now. Besides what's that alarm clock for anyway? I figured you'd already be up." She glared at me and grabbed a pillow. "Wellseeya! Wouldn'twannabeya!" I dashed out, closing that door and hearing the pillow slam against it, then harried and angry footsteps going across the room. I would be late if I waited for her and she was already mad at me, so I decided to walk ahead. As I was going down the stairs of the building I heard a sound, kind of like a tiny giggle. I paused and looked around me, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. I shrugged and got to the end of the staircase. Another giggle, and then a whisper of something I couldn't decipher. My eyes widened and I gulped as I speed walked to the door.

_"What is she?"_

_"I don't know... isn't she supposed to be a Weapon or a Meister?"_

I whirled around when I heard those whispers louder than expected. Nothing. I grabbed the door knob, then slowly turned it, walked backwards out of the building entrance and rushed out of the entire thing in the blink of an eye. I recall hearing something else before I was gone,

_"How did she hear us?"_

_..._

_**~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~****/\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~**_

_******...**_

_~ Death Room ~_

"Ah~! Luna! I'm glad you got my message to come here~! Where is Rina though?" I scratched behind my neck and laughed awkwardly.

"She overslept - I'm pretty sure she'll be here though."

"So you're the more punctual out of the two eh?" I nodded shyly, not entirely sure if that was true. I was most of the time earlier than her, but that didn't mean I was necessarily punctual. "Now for more pressing matters." I straightened up to listen.

"As you know the goal you have here at Shibusen is to create Weapons that can be wielded by me - however to get to such a level you must first collect ninety-nine Kishin souls and one witch soul." I nodded, having been instructed and miraculously remembered the information. "You and Rina have so far collected 0 souls because you are new here." He put up one of his huge, comical white hands and made an 'O' with two of his fingers.

"Yeah, we're pretty much far behind to others aren't we?" I hadn't thought about that. Maka... she told me they were only short of two more Kishin souls. Man... what a drag.

"Don't feel like you're behind, you just got here after all! However this was not the only reason I called for you." I looked up in confusion. There's more? "We both know there is something we must discuss... don't we Luna?"

**...**

**~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~****/\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~**

**...**

_~ Class Crescent Moon ~_

I sat on a long bench that stretched out in a curve across a giant classroom. Guess that's where the name of the classroom comes from. I had my eyes directed at the board as a dark skinned man, with those small braids I always forget the name of, spoke, but no words registered in my mind. Lord Death's words were the ones invading my head right now.

_"You mustn't use those abilities at all as a student here at Shibusen Luna."_

I had been pale since he had first mentioned them. That was a part of me only my family and I knew about, no one else. But then again... what was to be expected from The Lord of Death.

_"I... I don't..." I couldn't finish, I was left with a dry mouth and a scribble for thoughts in my brain._

_"I know you don't like your abilities nor use them like your family does-" I took a sharp intake of air. "-but you need to understand this. They can be very dangerous if handled the wrong way, especially because you chose to be a Weapon." I frowned._

_"What does that have anything to do with them? A Weapon is very different."_

_"Yes, but what kind of Weapon are you again?" I looked down at my feet with a frown._

_"A bow..."_

_"...and?"_

_"...and a staff..."_

_"And what kind of staff are you?" I looked up then, solemn about the truth. Knowing that, no matter how much one wishes to hide something beneath a cover, the cover will never be perfect._

_"An _elemental_ staff."_

I couldn't let anyone know that though. It's not like I wasn't a Weapon. I was. That just... wasn't all I was. My family is like a labyrinth filled with turns, twists and many, many differences. Sure, the reason as to why Weapons are magical weapons is because of their Meister, so I have no problem with that. However, without my abilities... I have to admit... I'm not that great of a challenge.

I looked down and started scribbling none sense onto the blank paper of the notebook in front of me. I need to change that. I need to become stronger. I need to be able to depend on myself. I need to know that when I need to protect someone, I will do so until the end and triumph, even if I do die. That's why... that's why I came isn't it? To be stronger? Deep down... I know there's more than that.

"Miss Luna?" My head snapped up immediately when I heard my name being called rather loudly. The teacher was staring at me with a doubtful look on his face. "You're new here aren't you?" No wonder he never mentioned anything. Sigh. I hate being the new kid. That label is so... ordinary.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"I know you may be confused by the material, but please try to pay attention." I blushed and nodded, looking down at my notes again.

**...**

**~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~****/\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~ /\ ~•~**

**...**

I stared at the piece of white paper with wide eyes and mouth agape as Rina kept on complaining about it.

"I can't believe they're sending us to Texas!" That's right. Shinigami-sama sent us on our first mission. I felt so many emotions about this that I just kept quiet. I was surprised. It had been so fast and... I guess it just sent me off. I was scared. I had no experience practically at all - why would he send, us /rookies/, on an important mission?! We could die for all we know! I was happy. While I questioned his judgement regarding us, it was still nice to know that someone as important as him would actually trust us with something like this. I was wary. I don't know why, but ever since we got here I have been wondering about the relationship of Weapon and Meister between me and Rina. We had to change clothes majorly - the heat over here is unbearable. I didn't like having only dark clothing anyways, so I went shopping with Rina.

_"That is _so_ not your color!"_

_"Why would you even wear that?"_

_"No way! That looks horrible!"_

... That's pretty much what it's like to go with her. Not much fun. After deciding to just pick whatever the heck I wanted. I used a pair of blue denim shorts, a white T-shirt with a red rose and, yeah, my black converse. My hair was made into a French braid that was made by a friend. More into detail, one of the three other people that were staying with Rina and I at the old complex.

_"Um... thank you, Freya, but I don't really get why you're doing this for me." I said as I sat in front of a dark brown framed mirror with a desk - wait... that's backwards._

_"You have such pretty and long hair~! It would be a shame not to use as many different hairstyles as you can!" She answered with a bright smile. I have to admit that she really stood out in this building, I have no idea how I never saw her before. With her bright and casual clothing, colorful painted nails, and huge, unique earrings, she looked like a foreigner inside the building. Plus her pink hair that was stylized in a high bun and her dark pink eyes she looked like she belonged elsewhere. I smiled shyly and scratched my arm._

_"It's not really that great you know." She gaped at me._

_"Are you serious? I wish I could have your hair! It's so straight, yet wavy and so long - plus it's really healthy as it is." She just kept complementing my hair. It was a little weird, but she was cool. Cooler than some of the people I have met here so far._

She really was. I asked her about the other two people but she said that unlike her, who went out quite a lot and didn't stay cooped up, they rarely went out or showed themselves to anyone. It gave me goosebumps thinking about how there were still people I didn't know living with me. Knowing Freya was there and that I knew her now, made me feel more at ease though.

I stopped short, making Rina pause mid-rant and turn to look at me.

"What?" She asked, while I just stared at a sand dune that was bigger than the rest around us. We had come here to this part in Texas where a greater amount of sand, dryness and heat was accumulating and going out of proportion. It baffled a lot of people, seeing as how now, what used to be a cemetery, was a desert. Rina can't use Soul Perception just yet, so I was forces to use my own soul's wavelengths as a makeshift Soul Perception. We were apparently tracking down a Kishin... a special sort of Kishin. However...

"I may be new to this... but I'm fairly sure there's more than one Kishin here... I can't tell if it's two or more, but there's definitely more than one. Rina sputtered.

"Wha...! Are you serious?" I nodded solemnly, gulping in nervousness. Rina and I had practiced before coming to Shibusen, and we have practiced a few times here too. Sadly that doesn't assure that we'll be able to defeat a Kishin. I drew in a breath.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I marched forward, ignoring Rina's pleas and how much she wanted to go back. No. We need to do this. As selfish as it sounds... I need to do this. If we don't get experience - even the experience of a beat down - we'll never move forward and we will never be able to reach our friends. That somehow made me think of Maka and Soul again. How they saved me...

I want to be able to do that too. Not because I want to be better than them, or anyone else. Not because I still feel weak. I need to be strong to protect too. I want to be able to help. I want to repay them some day for that. Not just the fact that they saved me physically... but they also opened my eyes to many things.

Maka is always so determined to do things. I haven't been able to see her these days because she was currently on the way to making Soul a Deathscythe, but in the little moments I spoke to her, she had so many dreams. Living up to her mother's reputation - more like becoming like her; creating a Deathscythe stronger than her father. Great goals ahead of her.

Soul and I had a rough, awkward start, but everything turned out well once I managed to clear things up, gaining yet another friend. He doesn't talk as much as Maka does, but whenever he sees me, either be it we just cross paths or spot each other, he gives a sharp toothed smirk as a way of acknowledgement and greeting. I wonder how he would deal with an accidental tongue-bite while eating... if it has hurt me a lot, I can't imagine how it would feel like with those teeth. He'd probably cut his tongue off.

I also briefly spoke with this guy called Kirikou - he wields _two_ Weapons instead of one. Imagine my admiration towards that Meister. There are many interesting students, to say the least.

"Hey, what are we looking for exactly?" Rina's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"The Kishins." I answered plainly, gently laying my hands on the sand. If it wasn't so hot, it would've felt nice. I frowned, closing my eyes as I tried to concentrate. I don't get it. I felt them coming from here, but the mountain of sand had no trace of anyone ever being here. Then again... as dry as this sand is, the tracks would probably clear up quickly.

"Listen how about if we go back, freshen up with some bottle waters and then come back to see f we freaking find someth-"

Gasp.

"What?" I wasn't able to answer, because before I knew it, I was swallowed by the sand.

* * *

**0.0 What do you think happened to Luna? What's so bad about being an elemental staff? It sounds pretty cool, right? So then what's the problem there? Why is Luna's family so complicated? What is a girl like Freya doing in such a gloomy and dark place like the complex Luna is living in? Guess you'll have to read to find out! **^.^ **  
**

PS. I was going to post this chapter earlier but my parents made me stay at with them at work so I had to wait to get home and then post it. Just in case. Also, Chapter 4 is coming up soon too! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup~? Here to deliver thy fourth chapter to you fellow readers. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Mission Already? Part II ~ Luna and Rina vs Twin Kishins_**

"LUNA!" I heard Rina yell.

I shrieked loudly as I was swallowed by the sand but it was rapidly drowned out and I had to close my mouth in order to stop myself from having a mouthful of it. I felt as if though I was falling at a slow rate. My lungs were soon beginning to burn from lack of oxygen, but then I fell on something and no longer felt the sand all around me. It was hard yet moist, the complete opposite of the surface that had just engulfed me. I stood up slowly and felt as the sand slid off me.

"Rin-?" I coughed and tried to clear my throat when it came out hoarse and harsh. I did swallow some sand in my surprise. "Great." It sounded rough and unlike my own. I suddenly took in my surroundings, not expecting what I saw as I stood.

The ceiling was sand, bits and bits falling every now and then. It all seemed to be magically held to be a ceiling, because as I touched it, it felt too soft to and my hand could go through it. That's not the only thing that baffled me - I was in the cemetery.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." I muttered, looking around at the tombstones, the mushy ground I was on...

"AAAAHHHH!" I looked up and managed to step to the side when Rina landed right where I had been standing in. I started laughing - I couldn't help it, her expression was to die for.

"Wha-? Hey! Don't laugh! I came down here for you!" I tried my best to stop laughing, noticing how her voice was just fine. Guess it was just me. "Where are we anyways?"

"How did you know I was still alive? Did you use Soul Perception?"

"No, I had a hunch - and what the heck happened to your voice. You sound like you're sick and haven't slept in seven days straight." I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing. Come on, we gotta find those Kishins to get out of here." I started walking, hearing as she fell into step behind me.

"Can you sense them yet?" I shook my head.

We continued walking aimlessly for who knows how long.

"Man! This is boring! I don't get why we had to come here in the first place! It's too much work. I mean we're new - couldn't they cut us some slack or something?" I kept my mouth shut. One, because my throat was actually starting to feel sore from the dryness - I could really use some water. Two, because I was a little on edge. I felt them both but I couldn't pinpoint where they were. Dang this was so frustrating. "-and that Soul guy is so weird." My head snapped up.

"Wait, you've met Soul and Maka?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. In a _class_."

"Oh."

"Why? Did you talk to them or something?"

"Yeah. They gave me my tour and then when I ran off the other day they helped me out with a Kishin-"

"Wait, what?! You fought a Kishin without me?! Did you get the soul?" She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard. She was bigger and stronger than me so she left me quite dizzy.

"Yes... Uh, they were the ones who killed the Kishin so the soul was theirs." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh come on! We could've been a tiny bit ahead!"

"Hey! They slashed through it - the soul was theirs."

"Yes but you distracted it!"

"But I didn't kill it!"

"You could've begged for it! We don't have any!"

"I'm not gonna go around asking for charity - and that's the reason why were in this mission in the first place you idiot!"

"Idiot?! You're the idiot for letting a soul slip by you! You could've cut it to shreds!"

"Maybe I could have but not without my Meister!" I pointed at her, purposely poking her hard on the shoulder. Not the best move.

"Well that's co-dependence!" She took both her hands, and shoved me back hard by the shoulders. I gasped in surprise as I lost my footing and fell back. However as I hit the ground I realized there was something ensnaring my right ankle, exactly what had caused me to fall in the first place. When I looked down I saw that it was a huge, blackish green vine. Before I could do anything it bursted through the ground, dragging me high along with it. I quickly transformed my left arm into a blade and cut through it before it could slam me through the roof. I was surprised that the shock of it didn't leave me immobile. I fell with a hard thud on one of the tombstones, knowing that my back would have a nasty coloration tomorrow on that spot.

"Luna!" I heard Rina yell. I looked around but all I saw was plants - everywhere.

"Rina where are you?" My voice was strained because of the hoarseness so it didn't sound very loud. I decided to use Soul Perception instead. I closed my eyes and tried my best to concentrate. Oh-oh.

SLASH!

I sidestepped clumsily, almost getting sliced in two. Something sharp had tried to it through me. When I looked up, I saw a monstrosity. A barricade of vines could be seen, but on top was a green, humanoid shape. The face had no eyes, ears, nose or any other facial expression other than a huge, twisted smile that seemed to be directed straight at me. Huge and deadly thorns were everywhere on every single plant and on the body of the thing. On closer inspection, I realized with horror that it was one of the Kishins. Shmuck. But then... if... if they were two... then...

Gasp.

"LUNA!" The scream came from behind the barricade. The other one was with Rina. We were facing off against two opponents... as Meister and Weapon... but on our own!

"Fudge." I muttered. The Kishin in front of me threw a hand down. I almost shrieked in surprise when the arm stretched and came straight at me at full speed. I ran. Yes, that's exactly what I did. I ran to get away from it's grasp. I needed to cut through it to get to Rina though, and I had a feeling that the purpose of the barricade was exactly to prevent us from fighting together. I skidded to a stop, turned both my arms into blades and ran straight onto it. Every vine that came my way I either jumped out of it's way or slashed through it. One vine slashed at my right cheek, my mind being quite sure it had been aiming at my eye. Poor marksmanship or luck, I didn't care, as long as it allowed me passage to the other side.

When it saw that I was barely a few feet away from the wall, the humanoid creature lunged downwards, straight at me. My eyes widened at the bold move, placing my blades in front if me and crossing them in an 'X' to shield myself from the impact. It didn't attack with slashes or punches, scratches or pushes, instead, it's while body threw itself into mine. It was like a huge, deadly hug. It's arms ensnared mine like a cocoon, leaving me immobile. I winced when I felt the thorns digging into my skin.

I managed to break some of the cocoon around me and transform my right arm into a golden bow, black swirly designs going through it, a glowing arrow soon forming in it. I grabbed the arrow with my other hand, and fired. Quickly right after I fired the Kishin punched me, obviously having seen my intentions too late. It hit the barricade, the vines dissolving as soon as the arrow hit it. You could call it a special move of mine and so far I'm only able to create one arrow at a time, so it's really difficult to make the shot.

On the other side I now saw Rina fighting the other Kishin - or trying to.

"Rina!" I transformed my leg instead into a blade, managing to slash the Kishin. It was too distracted so I jumped away when the vines came loose. I ran across as fast as I could. "Rina!" She saw me and extended her hand. A second later and we wouldn't have been able to get together. I gripped her hand, quickly willing myself to transform. A bright light engulfed me, and soon enough I had transformed into a staff in Rina's hand. You know, most weapons have blades to cut through the Kishins; others have guns to murderously impale the Kishins. Me? I have other qualities in this form. "You ready Rina?"

"Of course I am! Let's finish this so we can go home!" I nodded. She waited until the Kishins made the first move, both of them launching at us like the other one had done to me. Then she launched at them too. I prepared myself. 3...

"2..." Rina muttered.

"1!" We both yelled at the exact same moment I collided with one of the Kishins. Rina had spun me around and then whacked the Kishin right on the face. Instantly a giant force of wind surged through and sent that Kishin flying quite a lot of feet away from us, the other one losing balance from the strong gust and falling backwards. Neither talked, nor made any sounds and both had the same twisted grin. They looked exactly the same too.

"I think we have twin Kishins here Rina."

"Who cares? We're not gonna defeat them by flinging them around Luna! More like fire or something to scorch them alive."

"I'm not a tool you know, and I'm working on it. Being an elemental staff is cool and all but it's not easy summoning them just like that. Besides, I don't know if fire will affect them." I said, the staff moving slightly as I talked.

"Well we have to try." I sighed. Suddenly the Kishins started moving towards one another. What are they...? They grabbed their hands, and started mixing together. "Okay. That's creepy."

"They're mending together! Well, on the bright side now it's one Kishin."

"Wait, does that mean only one Kishin soul? Come on!" Before I could answer the Kishin(s) stretched an arm to attack us. Rina spun me around to cut through the arm, which worked perfectly when I managed to light myself up in flames. She quickly ran up to the Kishin, barely dodging it's other attacks thanks to the fire on me that kept dissolving every plant. She took momentum, then jumped with me helping her by making the wind give her a boost and went straight for the Kishin. She spun me quickly, then let go of me as I spun rapidly towards the Kishin. I cut through it effectively.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" I heard Rina yell. I kept spinning around until I went back to her, transforming back into a human quickly. I waited crouched as I stared at the plants around us. They became brown, then black and soon dissolved into nothing. There, where the Kishin had been, appeared two red souls. I ran over quickly. My first two souls. Awesome.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for now. I'm currently working on the fifth chapter and some other chapters from my other stories, so I might take a bit longer tot update - but no worries! I promise I'll try to update as regularly as possible.**_

_PS. I want to explain a little something. Yes, Luna is a staff and a bow. Yes, she has blades when she isn't fully transformed. The reason for this is because she hasn't fully been able to transform, meaning that her Weapon form is a staff with blades, but she isn't able to summon them together - the blades and the staff. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AButterfly'sTrueColours:** _Thank you so much for another great review. :) As for Rina, I'm glad to hear that. Why, you probably ask. Well, the point was that the both of them be opposites, yet the same. Luna is more quiet and collected, Rina is loud and snappy. My goal _was_ to make Rina a pestering little girl. If _you_, as a reader, tell _me_, the author, that this character is one that you cannot stand, it means I've done it right! Remember what I said about them still being alike in a way. _

**Pizzafan123: **_Thank you very much for _both_ of your reviews! I'm very surprised to hear that the story is fitting the anime nicely. 0.0 I was very worried about three things: OOC (*screams in horror and faints*), Mary Sue appearing (*gets back up, sees Mary Sue, shrieks and curls up into a ball*) and the story not doing much justice to the anime itself ("I don't know how to deal with this... I'm going to the Cor-Ner..." *goes to a dark corner and regrets ever being born*). Yes I have been trying my best to make the chapters quickly and update, seeing as how this story now has nearly my full attention - I still need to work on my other ones. I had debated about whether make her eat them or not... she eats them. _

_Alright, thank you again for taking your time to read, favorite, follow and/or review my story! _

* * *

_..._

**Chapter 5:** **_Incidents ~ Special Assignment _**

I yawned as I stretched. The sheets moved from place as I slowly got up and checked the alarm clock. 6:27am. I have time. I picked my clothing and took a shower. It felt so nice, with the water running down my body. The one element I can't use no matter how hard I try. Mh. Yesterday... Rina and I never once mentioned that we could've done Soul Resonance to defeat that thing in a heartbeat. That strike had been pure luck, especially with Rina's aim. We've only been able to do it once before, and after that time I had been extremely tired, couldn't even get out of bed for a week. Today... I feel more tired than yesterday. Sigh. I have to be honest; letting Rina wield me without getting hurt is taking it's toll on me. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out until I give.

_"Are you sure Rina fits that description?" _

I pushed my head against the wall as Lord Death's words resounded through my skull yet again. Should I really... consider taking up another partner? Wouldn't that hurt Rina though? She'd get mad that's for sure. But I can't keep going like this. Sighing I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts as I turned off the shower and went about drying myself and putting on my clothes. Today I'm wearing a royal blue belly shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to the elbows, a black vest that was buttoned up and dark skinny jeans with my black converse - yeah, I did go shopping.

I winced every time I put clothing on - not only was I still bruised an beaten from yesterday, but also the whole thing with Rina left me somehow even more sore. There were cuts on my arms, shoulders, belly, and thighs from that deadly "bear hug" that Kishin decided to give me. My throat was still a little sore so I had to keep drinking a lot of water. Just as I had predicted, there was a purplish, black spot on the middle of my back from when I fell on that tombstone. My right cheek had a cut that ran horizontally across it. Sigh. Oh well. Suddenly I was reminded of the fact that I had just taken two Kishin souls...

~•~

_I stared at the two glowing, floating red orbs quizically. How am I supposed to...? Oh, that's right, I remember this one time that Maka said Soul **ate** them. Don't know how that would end well in any way, but... I grabbed it in my hand. Its as big as my hand! Okay well, my hand isn't that big, but the souls are still pretty big. I stared at it for a second, before trying to shove it in my mouth. _

_"Agh! *Cough, cough*. What the-? This thing needs three times the size my mouth has!" I couldn't take the soul into my mouth, it just felt strange. _

_"Oh come on! Quit your whining and swallow it!" Rina yelled as she walked over towards me. _

_"You swallow it then!" I retorted angrily, turning back around to glare at the soul in my hand hatefully. With a tiny whine I shoved it in. It molded slightly, feeling almost like clay as I chewed it. Yes, I had to _**chew**_ a soul. How messed up is that? It didn't have a taste whatsover - something I was overwhelmingly happy about - but as I swallowed it went down quickly. Wow, thought it would be harsh and that I would end up choking. "Pfft!" I covered my mouth to keep from laughing hysterically at the thought. Choking on a soul. Again, weird but funny. _

_"Geez, and I thought you were a pain taking pills before." I felt heat rise to my cheeks as Rina mentioned one of my embarrassing problems. _

_"T-that was just when I was younger - and you promised you wouldn't mention that ever again!"_

_~•~_

I ran outside when I found that Rina had apparently woken up earlier and didn't say anything. Heh. Probably just trying to get back at me. I was about to exit the complex when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Oi! Luna-chan~!" Freya sung loudly, coming next to me in a heartbeat and startling me.

"Eah!" I jumped back and almost fell. "F-Freya, don't just jump out like that!" She giggled an scratched behind her head apologetically.

"Sorry - but you can't go out like that!" She put her hands on her hips and pouted at me.

"Eh? What do you mean...? This doesn't look good?" I asked, frowning as I motioned down at my clothes.

"Oh no! I love those! They look fab on you! I was talking about your hair!" She looked at it pointedly. I had simply done a high, messy ponytail.

"What's wrong with it? Whatever hairdo I make it'll probably just come undone by the end of school anyways." I started to exit the building again when she gripped my sleeve and pulled me back.

"Come on! Let me do something fab with it!" I looked down at my watch.

"But I've only got ten minutes to get to school on time."

"I can do this in two minutes flat if you'd stop talking and let me work!" A glint showed in her eyes as she raised her hands. I sighed, knowing I would possible regret this, but let her do as she pleased.

True to her word I was running at full speed to school with right minutes counting down on my watch. She apparently loved how the braid had looked on my hair before so she made the same one but with one long piece of hair going over my shoulder. My bangs were left to hang on the right side if my face - despite the fact that they were short my hair always grew extremely fast so I already had to part it to the side. I skidded to a stop right when I finished going up those infernal stairs that seemed to never end. Standing up I went inside, wondering if Rina had already made it to her class. I also wonder why she takes classes with Maka and Soul, yet I don't. Also, speaking of the duo, I'm pretty sure they take a lot of classes together - if not all - so then why don't Rina and I? Ugh, this is frustrating.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I turned just in time to be harshly impaled by something.

"Oof!" I let out as I was slammed to the floor full force. The air was practically sucked out of me.

"Black Star!" I heard a feminine voice yell out. Whatever was on top of me sure was heavy. It got off very quickly and I soon heard the same loud voice that had yelled before.

"HAHAHA! NOTHING CAN TAKE DOWN THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" I didn't even bother to get up, now knowing that a person had slammed against me. That hurt a lot...

"Black Star what did you do?" It was that girl again, "Oh my! Are you alright?" A gentle pair of hands started pulling me up. I shook my head to clear it up. I looked up to see a girl with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and gentle dark eyes. She had a light yellow outfit with a yellow star over one side of her chest.

"Uh... yeah..." Oh! I forgot my glasses again... wait... no I didn't! I think I left them in my locker. I looked up to see a boy with spiky, light blue hair and a strange outfit. I saw a star on his shoulder and on both his shoes. Guess that's...

"Black Start don't you think you should apologize?" The girl asked him.

"Huh? For what?" Then he saw me on the ground. "Oh. Yeah right, sorry about that." He grinned, putting a hand behind his head. Well... at least he apologized.

"Are you new here? I hadn't seen you before." The girl asked me.

"Yeah. I'm Luna." We nodded to each other.

"I'm Tsubaki."

"AND I'M BLACK STAR! I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD AND BEAT EVERY SINGLE KISHIN AND ANY EVIL THING OUT THERE!" I raised a brow and looked at Tsubaki who only smiled nervously and shrugged. I giggled as Tsubaki helped me stand up and smiled at both of them.

"Is he always like this?" I asked as I brushed myself off and glanced at Black Star who was still gloating extremely high. As I stared I accidentally caught a glimpse of his soul. I suppressed a snicker when I saw how hyperactive, explosive and slightly unsteady his soul was.

"More or less." We both laughed at her answer.

"Well, I'm going to be late. It was nice meeting you, Tsubaki and Black Star!" I waved as I ran away. What an odd pair those two were.

Harried footsteps echoed through empty halls, the sloshing of liquid being heard along with it.

I had gotten out of lunch a little too late and was currently running through the halls at Shibusen with my hot chocolate in hand, trying to finish it as soon as possible. Without burning myself that is. I let time pass by and completely lost track of time. I didn't even eat with anybody, I was on my own in a table - to think that I got sidetracked with nobody to distract me is pretty lame. I practically flew as I ran though so I was pretty confident that I would make it in time. My shoes made a squeaking noise as I did another sharp turn to go around a corner.

I found that I would not make it in time, for I slammed onto something full force. This time I was sure it was a person, unlike when Black Star slammed into me. For some reason the person didn't seem to fall, instead I sort of bounced off and fell backwards. My hot chocolate went flying and I landed abruptly on the ground.

"Agh! Hot!" I opened my eyes to see my cup falling to the ground, empty. My eyes widened as I quickly touched my clothes, checking to see if the liquid had fallen on me. "So not cool..." When the familiar voice finally registered in my ears I looked ahead and found a pair of yellow sneakers staring back at me. Going up I saw red pants, followed by a yellow and black, stained jacket. A pair of crimson eyes and a head of spiky, messy white hair made my jaw hang open. Oops. My eyes widened when I saw Soul, stretching his jacket forward with one hand, a scowl on his face from the stain he saw. What did I just do?! My face almost instantly went full-red mode, the blush overwhelming even my ears. I stood quickly, stumbling over myself and my words.

"S-sorry Soul! I didn't mean to do that I swear!" I had my hands held out in front of me, staring wide eyes and with my mouth agape at what I had just done. How embarrassing... "H-here, let me help you." I was about to help him take the jacket off, when he held his hand out to stop me.

"No, no. It's fine." Then he just walked off the way he came from. I bit my lip and winced. Was he mad at me again? He didn't say anything mean, but he didn't look happy either. Well of course he wasn't happy Luna! You spilled hot chocolate all over him! Oh man... and just when we had started to become friends... I just had to blow it up with the stupid hot chocolate didn't I? I sighed, glaring at the empty cup before walking to my next class, no longer feeling excited about getting there in time.

Sigh. Great. I had two incidents practically in a row. Quoting Soul, this is so not cool.

...

_~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~_

_..._

_~Death Room~_

I opened the doors to the room as fast as I could and ran across the long hall to the end where Rina, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul were already with Lord Death who was talking to them through the mirror I had seen the few times I had been here. My cheeks felt slightly hot as all heads turned to me when I arrived - tardy, might I add. That's the third time today! No fair...

"Ah~! Luna! So glad you could join us!" I nodded silently and went to stand next to Rina while casually putting my hands into the pockets of my jeans, hoping to God that nobody was looking at me anymore. What is this about anyways? I got called here so suddenly... Plus why are the others here too?

"Now, as I was saying, you were all called here because as you may already know, you have a very small amount of Kishin souls." I frowned suddenly. Wait. But... Maka and Soul were practically done! What in the world? Did I miss something?

"Rina?" I whispered as lowly as I could, leaning closely so as to prevent anyone from listening.

"What?"

"Why are Soul and Maka here? They're practically done!" Before she could answer Lord Death spoke.

"As all of you know the current status of souls you have collected is," I saw both his huge, white hands come up, his thumb and pointer fingers coming together to form an 'o', "zero." My eyes widened and I went limp.

What about my first two Kishin souls?! Don't _they_ count?!

* * *

_**~ The part about her glasses... well I don't really know if Shibusen has lockers or not but in my story it does. I haven't seen Soul Eater NOT! either so... that makes me pretty ignorant to the building... gomen (*bows down*). I'm sorry I reposted the chapter, I noticed a few things I had left that needed fixing but it didn't alter the chapter itself so don't worry guys.**_

_PS. I had two vaccines injected today - one into each arm - and being the wimpy girl I am who bruises easily, cuts herself and doesn't notice until after like three days, my arms are actually in quite a pain. I realized as I was making the final touches of this chapter that my arms were hurting more - what a nightmare to know that writing actually **pains** you! xD A writer's worse nightmare much?_


	6. Chapter 6

**AButterfly'sTrueColours:** _Glad I could explain it to you and thank you for the review. I'm glad you find the story interesting and hope this next chapter keeps your expectations!_

_On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_**Kinemortophobia ~ Special Assignment Part II**_

I stared at Lord Death dumbfounded. When I looked to the side to look at Rina and start freaking out I did a double-take. I was beaten to my freak out by everyone but Black Star. They looked as pale and shaken as me - Rina looking more shocked and angry than scared. Black Star started laughing randomly, making me jump in place. The laughter didn't last five seconds because Lord Death hit the blue eyed boy on the head, seemigly having knocked him out for good.

"Woah, woah! Hold on just a second! Luna and I have Kishin souls already! Not much but its not zero." She had started yelling, muttering the last sentence.

"Wha-? You guys have Kishin souls?" We nodded at Maka, who still looked pale. "Since when?" We answered immediately. "Yesterday."

"Which makes me ask Lord Death: why are we here if we already collected a few? I mean they're not much but we're not down to zero." I would have to ask Soul and Maka later what happened to their souls, for some reason it scared me.

"Yes, yes. I know the number of souls you two have collected is more than zero, but seeing as how currently you are the only new students to Shibusen, this assignment could serve you as well as the others." I nodded in understanding, Rina only crossed her arms and grumbled.

"What assignment are you going to give us?" I asked, seeing as how the others didn't seem to be mentally stable at the current moment.

"Maintenance." Was the simple answer he gave.

"Eh?! But doesn't 'maintenance' mean what you make stupid people do?!" Maka looked overwhelmingly stressed - scratch that, she looked close to having a panic attack.

"And new students." He added. Rina and I both looked annoyed and possibly irritated as that was unintentionally a way of saying that we were stupid. "Anyway, about the maintenance, I'm sure you've all heard the rumors. About Sid-sensei, who used to be a professor here at Shibusen?" Huh? What? What about him?

"See? I told you it was true..." Soul muttered lifelessly.

"Yeah... but he was such a good teacher..." Maka replied in the same tone as Soul. I scratched the back of my head as I looked at each face in confusion. I was missing a vital part here.

"Indeed! In life he was a good teacher here at Shibusen, but... he became a zombie-" I zoned out after that word. What?! Now I was equally pale as the rest of my fellow classmates.

"Z-z-z-zombie?" I squeaked out, not knowing if anyone heard me.

"Okay!" I jumped, nearly out of my skin, when Black Star yelled as he always did. "Leave it to us Reaper-ness! In other words, you just need us to beat the crap out of him?" He seemed so confident, so full of life - unlike the rest of us who already looked like a pack of zombies ourselves.

"That's right~!" He made a small pause before continuing. "Now don't take this as a threat, but if you fail at this 'maintenance'... I will have to expel you all."

"E-e-expel?!" Rina, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul all yelled at the same time.

"What?! B-b-but we barely just got here!" I was beginning to sweat... I feel nauseous.

"Yes Luna, I'm very sorry to have to guve these news to you two so suddenly, but you six are currently the farthest behind students at Shibusen." I... I think I'm gonna cry.

"No problem!" Black Star roughly put his arm around me pointing to himself, "Just leave it up to me!" I turned my head slowly to look at him. How can he be so... fine with all of this?

We all filed out of the room, quietly and motionless - again, except for Black Star. Even Rina was slightly speechless for once. Guess she wasn't expecting a blow like this one but I can't say I did either. As we walked out I glanced at each of them. Tsubaki still had a face of 'I-can't-believe-this-is-happening' unlike her bright and optimistic - better say crazy - partner. That was a surprise to me when I heard it. Those two don't look like they could be compatible at all. I caught myself and looked down at my converse. Who am I to judge? Looking at me and Rina together is like putting them in front of a mirror, I myself don't know how it's possible for our soul wavelengths to connect... well... technically we only did that once... and it was a 'in-the-moment' thing.

I shook my head yet again, I really didn't like thinking about that for some reason. I resumed my watching to Maka. She looked devastated. I couldn't blame her though - she told me all about how she wanted to be like her mother and how she would turn Soul into the strongest Deathscythe ever. I seriously need to ask what happened to them and they're near ninety nine souls.

I had already seen how shocked Rina was, so I looked to Soul instead. He had a half shocked, half blank face. My eyes then traveled downward and I felt my cheeks warm up when I saw a familiar stain still adorning his beloved jacket. I quickly turned away, embarrassed at the memory. I have never been clumsy or careless enough to do something like that! There was only one time when I was working where I accidentally spilled a beer over a woman - cue deeper blush, still embarrassed - but that was it! I sighed, wondering if he was still mad at me for my dumbness and clumsiness. Oh, wait...

...Aren't we going to deal with a zombie right about now?

...

~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~/\~•~

...

_~Hook Cemetery~ _

I had always thought cemeteries were cool, respectable places. This one toped the cake. The entrance itself was enough for me. The name of the cemetery was held up by two pillars that at the end had symmetrical hooks. The name itself had a few curls on some of the letters that looked a little bit like tiny hooks; the 'h' had one, the 'k' had two and the 'm' also had two. Inside were various dried up, leafless trees that curled their branches in a really spooky fashion. That wasn't what called your attention however, there were actual hooks hanging from black, thick ropes that were tied around the branches. It looked as if it was underwater, since it created the illusion of fishing without bait. The tombstones were pretty much like any others I have seen.

I know I shouldn't have been sightseeing, but it distracted from throwing up out of fear and nervousness. I uh... it's a pretty irrational fear seeing as how I have never once faced one before... but I pretty much suffer from Kinemortophobia. That's the fear of zombies. It's just that... they're corpses, dead things, that walk around like they own the place. Not only that, but you can't kill them! Well, I suppose that doing something like fully disintegrating one would do the trick, but what about those movies where there's a zombie apocalypse? You don't have the time to go around fully taking each out. No. They corner you and they eat and then you... you turn into one of them! Oh yeah, I'm positive that anytime now I'll just cry like a big baby.

I talked to the guys after we left Shibusen - turns out Soul and Maka made a mistake and have to start all over again! Imagine my fear when I heard that! Apparently if you slip up on the last and most difficult soul - the witches's one - you lose all of the souls you have collected so far. Soul and Maka made a mistake thinking that a cat was a witch - meaning that Soul ate a cat's soul. Also, I have a fair idea as to why Black Star and Tsubaki haven't been able to collect any Kishin soul.

"Calm down already will ya? You should be more worried about us getting kicked out of Shibusen!" Rina was moving about, searching to see if she luckily found a zombie, while I was just fidgeting and pacing around. I was about to answer when Soul startled me.

"Hey! Come on out you zombie freaks!" I jumped when Soul started yelling. We had been waiting and searching for twenty minutes now.

"S-Soul! K-keep it down!" I was extremely nervous as it was, I didn't need him shouting out loudly and trying to lure out the zombie - wait! He said... zombies... in plural, right? "W-wait... there are more zombies?" I said in a small voice.

"I'm not friggin' getting expelled! Come on out, dammit!" My eyes widened and my face went pale. That's right, it's either I face one of my nightmares, or get expelled. I'm literally between the sword and the wall. "I never listened in your class in the first place!" I would've hit him to shut him up but still felt awkward after the chocolate spilling thing, so all I could do was glare nervously at him and his sudden antics. He really was the opposite of Maka, who had had a break down and was looking extremely depressive.

"I thought I was going to be a great scythe master like mom... When did I fall so far behind in school?" I heard Maka muttering. Who should I go with to calm down? Rina is looking for the zombie so I'm not inching close to her, Soul snapped and not in a good way so I'm not nearing him either, Maka is depressive, Black Star and Tsubaki are also zombie hunting. I'll just go with Maka, at least she's sitting down... sort of.

"Come on out! Come out, I said!" Soul kept shouting, moving angrily about the place. Black Start and Tsubaki seemed to be having a conversation about the zombie - another reason for me not to go with them. "Where are you at you zombie bastard?"

"Hey Soul! We should piss all over Sid's grave!" My eyes widened when I saw Black Star with Soul.

"Eh?!" I let out, looking at them surprised.

"Yeah let's do it! I'll shit all over it too!" Soul yelled, looking more and more like a maniac. What happened to his cool and collected image anyways?

I gasped. What...? I heard Maka stop sobbing and stand straighter, making me glance at her with wide eyes and a paper white face.

"Did you...? Did you feel that too Maka?" She nodded with a look of concentration, a frown of her face.

I blanched when something grabbed Maka's ankle and at the same time emerged from the ground. Except... the thing that emerged - I wish it wasn't, but deep down I knew it was the zombie - came from the ground below me. I was almost instantly lifted onto a pair of broad, surprisingly strong, blue shoulders - I flailed my arms slightly at the sudden motion, almost falling off. It happened almost in slow motion. My eyes quickly widened, before a blue hand came up to grab me by my leg. I shrieked as I was pulled off and my head hit the ground roughly, holding my head where the bump was to form, as I was put to hang upside down like Maka was. I found myself staring at a creepy blue face. It's mouth was set in a permanent way with it's teeth showing an awful lot; it's eyes were black; the rest seemed to be pretty much like how the professor used to look. I might not have taken much class with him but I remember his hair mostly and those black, tendril-like tattoos.

"Luna!"

"Maka!"

I heard Soul and Rina yell when they saw our situation.

I was easily freaked out; my heart pumping harder and faster than ever, cold sweat pouring down my face, limbs trembling. I instantly lashed out in a panic, my arm taking on it's blade qualities before slicing at the ex-professor. He let go of Maka and me, jumping back quickly. I did notice however, that I had unintentionally hit him with my soul wavelength - you see, my elemental abilities are kind of like a strange manifestation of it. I don't tell this to most people because it is difficult to explain without telling them more about my life. My blade had remaining small flames as I was dropped to the ground.

"Oof!" I let out, my arm going back to a human one before scrambling to my feet as quick as possible, lending a hand to Maka in the process. "I don't want to be that close ever again." I said it extremely quickly, making my sentence a bit hard to understand. Soul and Rina were already by our sides by then.

"Maka. Soul. Black Star. Tsubaki. Rina. Luna." He remembers our names? I'm surprised. "Good morning, good day, good evening."

"Okay I'm officially creeped out." I whispered to Rina.

"Just transform already." I scoffed, but did so anyways, reluctantly since I didn't want to be near that thing.

"It's been too long." As 'Sid' said this he yanked out his tombstone from the ground, which should have weighted quite a lot. "I never forget to greet people. That's the kind of man I was." Soul had already transformed by then and when he finished that sentence so did Tsubaki, all of our Meisters preparing by taking some sort of fighting stance.

"Sid-sensei, why are you doing this?" Maka asked, twirling Soul around.

"Kill, dong, ding, dong~..." I whimpered slightly when he sang that out. Creepy... "Being a zombie is great. So many things get better." Like being a zombie? I don't think there's anything great or better about that. A sticky corpse is unflattering to anyone. Yeah Luna, keep doing that, sarcasm really suits ya... not. "Class is starting. I start class right at the bell. That's the kind of man I was."

"Fine with me. It's been a long time since I've shown you my zeal for learning!" Black Star said leaning forward slightly with a confident smirk.

"We're about to be expelled. Let's do this!" Soul said. "Start your rotten, expired lesson!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AButterfly'sTrueColours: **_Thank you for the review. __Once again I am glad to hear that you like the story :) I know Rina may be annoying but look at Black Star! He's annoying sometimes and still has his cool moments! _

_Black Star: I heard that!_

_Me: Oops. *grins sheepishly* My bad there Blackie. _

_Black Star: Don't call me that! _

_Me: Hehe, so cute ain't he? _

_Anyways, sorry about the interruption, we'll see how she reacts. (Stein is one of my favorite characters in the anime so I'm very excited about writing him and his craziness. :) I'm even planning to cosplay as him for next year's Comic Con! ^.^) _

**pizzafan123: **_I know right? I always wanted to see somebody else doing it but it seemed as though Soul was the lone exception to Soul collecting. Plus he seemed to like them a lot but I decided to see what would happen if somebody ate them and still didn't like them. Yup, I wasn't going to do it at first but it gives Luna a more human approach - you know, how everybody is afraid of something. Although the zombie phobia I got vibe cause of a horrible nightmare I had of a zombie apocalypse in my neighborhood xD. I got up, checked every inch of my house, closed every window and started watching Rise of the Guardians. You know: Sandy can defeat nightmares and all xD. Yes, I figured it would be good to give them a few troubles (I'm such a meanie.)_

_Luna and Rina: Yes! Yes you are!_

_Me: Aw, come on guys you know I love you! *opens arms for a hug*_

_Rina and Luna: *eye roll* Authors._

_Anyways... Yeah, thankfully it was only two vaccines :) I needed them for college._

_-_- I swear, universities are practically adopting puppies! _

_Thanks to every fellow reader/writer that read my story and I hope you enjoy the rest!_

_Okay, my banters and thank yous' are over, let the chapter begin! _

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****_Soul Resonance ~ Special Assignment Part_**_ **III**_

"If you become a zombie, the pressure of death disappears. You can escape from the terror." Rina had a look on her face that clearly said _'What-the-heck?' _

"I think I labeled zombies wrong." I muttered, staring at the ex-professor with confusion. I don't get it - why is he saying all this stuff? A thing I'm glad of is that he's not as graphic as I had pictured him - wounds still open, rotting skin, flesh opened and bones showing... none of that. What still creeped me out was his face and skin coloration. Also... the fact that he seemed to be stronger than I thought he would be. Zombies are slow and retarded, right? Not fast and smart.

"That's not right. Sensei wouldn't have said anything like that!" Maka said from another corner. Rina had moved so that Black Star and Maka were on the opposite side from each other while she stood between. Basically we made a triangle formation.

"Stop talking and learn!" With that the professor turned zombie lunged at Maka with his tombstone.

"Maka!" I yelled out, but before Rina could move a chain had already latched onto the tombstone, keeping the zombie at arms length from Maka. We both glanced back at Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Black Star!" Maka yelled in surprise.

"You're small, and I'm big. There's no need to thank me!" Black Star said, grabbing onto Tsubaki. I sighed with relief, fearing for the life of my fellow classmate - I know that if I was in her place I would've been quivering like an earthquake and paler than white.

"Rina! We have to help out!" I said impatiently.

"I know, I know. I'm just waiting to see an opening - besides, all I can do with you is push him around while these guys are here anyways." I scowled at her, knowing it was true but letting my anger get the best of me - believe it or not, sometimes it's me who grows a temper faster. _Sometimes_.

"It's not my fault - Shinigami-sama said I couldn't -"

"-use your abilities in front of others." That's right, he had been flexible enough to allow me the use of them as long as not too many people were around.

"I'm fairly impatient. That's the kind of man I was!" With a powerful yank the zombie had managed to pull Black Star over and slammed him into Maka. I gasped.

"Rina." I said in a tight, nervous voice.

"I know." She jumped in, spinning me around before coming to swing me against the zombie. Oh God please help me. What? Pleading helps me. I flinched when instead of rotten skin my metal surface came into contact with the cement tombstone.

"I never saw how you two worked together, but it's not very efficient." I noticed the lack of his phrase: _"That's the kind of man I was." _I also noticed how Rina obviously didn't like the comment. She pushed back and started rapidly landing hits - we managed to land three out of seven, but actually pushed him back a couple of feet, the tombstones getting thrown in different directions from the force.

"How's _that_ for efficient?" She grinned smugly, making me roll my eyes.

"Don't do that Rina, it'll come back to bite you."

"What? Karma or the zombie?" My eyebrow twitched.

"Rina!" I yelled when I saw a tombstone come flying in our direction. She instantly put me up to shield the impact but the force still sent us back a couple of feet. Ouch.

"You might as well give up. One-star Meisters can't win against me - _especially_ if they're still rookies." Both Rina and I twitched, annoyed at how he directed the last comment directly towards the two of us.

"If we take your soul, it's all over, zombie or not!" Soul yelled, sounding quite pissed from what I could hear in his tone - he really did snap with the whole _'you will be expelled' _threat. I smiled despite my nervousness, silently thanking Soul for the distraction. I was tired of people putting me down just because I was new.

"Told you it would bite you back." I muttered at Rina, referring to how she had gloated before we were thrown away. I was rewarded with a glare. Maka was saying something but I wasn't close enough to hear it, nor did I pay enough attention.

"Hey Sensei. You keep swinging around your grave like that, you'll pay for it. You don't wanna die again, do you?" Soul spoke louder than Maka so I heard him. Maka and Black Star seemed fully focused on the task at hand though - I know right? Black Star focused? Even I have a hard time believing that and I've only known him for so little time.

"I can use my own grave however I please. It's about time to start first period. Kill, dong, ding, dong..." Why does he have to say that? It's creeping me out. "By the way, at the end of the period... You'll all be dead." Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better. Thank you zombie with dreadlocks, I love you for trying to kill me and give me lessons at the same time. Never thought that school would be the death of someone? Well kiddies now you have a good answer to that when your parents say it to you.

"The new term hasn't started. I wanna go home and take a bath." I almost whooped at Maka for her witty remark - that and I also wanted a bath. We're girls, we like to be clean, not be fighting zombies in a graveyard. It's cool... except for the zombie part. Right after she said that Maka ran forward, delivering a powerful hit with Soul towards the zombie. Sid-sensei however only pushed them back with his tombstone.

"What's wrong?! Understand each other better!" Them too? "The wavelengths of souls of the Weapon and Meister are totally out of sync!" I looked towards Maka and Soul - as best as I could in my Weapon form - with slightly wide eyes. So... they have the same problem then?

"You giving a lesson to your opponent?!" Rina and I watched as Black Star descended from above Sid-sensei himself. Mh, he actually does have a good point.

"Oi..." That was the only thing I needed to say in order to get Rina to understand that we needed to get in there again.

"I'm a hot blooded professor with an enthusiasm for teaching!" Sid stopped Black Star's kick with his tombstone. I couldn't help the comment that slipped out.

"_'Hot blooded'_? Maybe next to a heater you are!" Ah, nervousness speaking here. He turned on us when he pushed Black Star away. My eyes widened and my face paled.

"Dumb ass!" Rina hissed as she started blocking attacks that seem to rain down on us from the zombie.

"You two aren't matching up to each other like you should be! What's wrong with this connection?!" I felt a sense of déjà vu as those words sounded similar to Shinigami-sama's. Weird. Suddenly he landed a blow to Rina's stomach with the tombstone. She gasped out from the impact as the oxygen was knocked out of her and her body went flying back.

"Rina!" She landed next to Maka and Soul. Before any of us could do anything the profe- eh, I mean, ex-professor made a dash for Black Star.

"I'll give a grave to your life!" He pushed him backwards, high up into the air, and then came up above Black Star's body. "_**Living End**__!_" With that shout he slammed the tombstone hard against Black Star, sending him down at a rapid speed.

"Black Star!" Me and Maka yelled when he crashed loudly and harshly, a huge cross-like smoke coming up from the small crater Black Star's body created.

"Sid-sensei used to be a knife Meister... How can he fight so well, even without a demon Weapon?" I looked up from Rina to Maka.

"He was really powerful wasn't he?" I asked, now understanding why as a zombie he was so strong.

"Yeah... this... is a three-star Meister." Rina and I visible tensed when Maka said this. I gulped. A three-star ex-Meister zombie... this is what I'm going up against.

"Kill, dong, ding, dong... Class is over. It's about time to die." He looked at the four of us with his lifeless eyes. "So? You're scared of death, aren't you? If you become a zombie, you can be released from that fear." All of this zombie and death talk is giving me the chills.

"Man, you're pissing me off..." I looked over the zombie when I heard that. Black Star was getting up.

"Thank you." I muttered, glad that somebody could make him shut up.

"Do you ever shut up, you friggin' zombie?" I smirked as Black Star kept going. "You never even started your lesson. You rotten piece of crap!"

"Go Black Star!" I yelled happily, receiving a whack against the dirt. "Ow!"

"Stop that! I don't care if you have zombie phobia! You have to shut up!" I would've answered back but I noticed that Black Star had engaged into battle with the zombie again.

"I am... Black Star!" My mouth opened wide when said loud Meister landed a kick to the zombie's stomach, knocking him back and from the looks of it surprised Sid-sensei.

"Okay you have to admit that was awesome!" I grinned as I watched, loving that Black Star was beating the zombie.

"Tsubaki! Demon Weapon form, shuriken!" Tsubaki instantly did as told by Black Star and transformed into a big shuriken. "You aren't getting away!" I saw an anticipated move as Black Star sent Tsubaki towards Sid.

"Rina!" I yelled, adverting her of the opening we had to help Black Star. I saw Maka look at us in surprise as Rina started spinning me rapidly in her hand.

"Nice try!" Sid jumped on Tsubaki, instead of getting hit by her. At that exact moment I flew away from Rina's hands and went straight at the zombie. He never saw it coming. "Gah!" He let out a choked sound I didn't know zombie's were capable of making as my weapon form connected with his face and threw him harshly to the ground. I came back around to land on Rina's hands.

"Made it!" I said happily, glad that now I didn't have to be close to that zombie.

"Guys!" Rina looked up a minute before I did when Maka yelled. Thankfully she dodged the incoming move, and Maka managed to escape by a hair.

"Maka, Soul. Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, seeing as how her escape was very narrow.

"We're alright." She made a strange movement with her leg.

"Maka. Let's do it. Sync up our soul's wavelengths." I froze when I heard Soul say that, glancing up momentarily at Rina. Could we be able to do that?

"But we've never been able to do it right."

"We can do it." Soul looked at Maka, full of confidence. I sagged slightly. I wish... I wish I had that sort of confidence.

"Okay." Maka agreed.

All of us. Black Star, Tsubaki, Rina and even Sid-sensei looked on in awe as Maka and Soul managed to perform a perfect resonance of souls. My. God.

"Traditional scythe master craft!" My jaw dropped as Soul's scythe form grew larger and instead of the usual red and black pattern the blade was glowing all over, more than twice the size it had originally been. "Witchhunter!" It was all going well. I was entranced by it. Almost enough to not make me realize that Maka made a small mistake with her footing, sending her attack elsewhere other than Sid-sensei. Going more into detail, she sent the attack towards where Rina and I were.

"Eh?! Rina!" She was too shocked to even move. I transformed into a human, propelled myself with a push of air, and threw my body against Rina's, knocking her out of harm's way. It all happened so fast I almost didn't noticed the burning sensation on my legs. Almost.

"What the hell?! What are you doing swinging that thing at us?!" I couldn't keep her from yelling at Maka because I was too busy laying flat on the floor, face against the dirt.

"It's Soul's fault! Do it right, idiot!" Maka yelled annoyed, even though she knew it had been her at fault. I groaned as I picked myself up. I started dusting myself off when I noticed something was off.

"What?! Quit screwin' around! Why is it my fault? You're the idiot! You're freaking insane! Die!"

"_Die_? You're so mean! You die!"

"What the hell did you do to my pants?!" Everyone's eyes turned to me when I yelled this. I was staring down at my torn blue pants, my hands held out in front of me and twitching. The pants were almost shorts now, having been torn to the point of leaving mostly strings and some bigger chunks of jeans. You could clearly see scorch marks here and there on my legs - I guess my legs were still too close to the attack.

"What happened to you?" Black Star asked, scratching behind his head in confusion as he stared at my legs. I felt the urge to punch him. Hey, it isn't everyday that I'm forced to wear shorts in a cemetery. I decided to turn my anger on Rina who was snickering behind her palm. My eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you laughing at? If you would've moved I wouldn't have lost my pants in the first place!" I yelled at her, pointing at her face.

"Me? Blame them! They almost killed us!" She waved her hand in Soul and Maka's direction.

"It wasn't my fault it was Soul's!" Maka yelled as she held Soul out.

"Shut up! Go to hell!" Soul yelled from his position. Maka ignored him and dove after Sid-sensei.

"I missed with the craft... I wanted to finish this quickly too!" She went in to slice at Sid with Soul's blade but she only sliced at the air. "Huh? Disappeared?"

"I think he dug underground!" I said, looking at the hole that was left behind as I went back to Rina in weapon form.

"Dug underground?" Right as Maka said this, the ground opened up behind her, the zombie coming flying out of it. Rina ran towards her as fast as she could but Black Star jumped in at the nick of time, blocking the attack and helping Maka. Unfortunately the zombie only jumped back, landing on the ground as it swallowed him up.

"Dammit! He dug underground again!" Soul yelled as Maka got into position, looking everywhere to see if she could spot the zombie.

"Rina be attentive." I told her, my nerves being high knowing that the zombie could pop out of anywhere. She went to stand with Maka and Black Star, forming a triangle with them to keep everything covered.

"Black Star." I heard Tsubaki quietly say.

"Yeah, I know." He answered back. He started talking but I was too focused trying to find Sid's soul. I could feel it... but I couldn't pinpoint it down. His presence was making the hairs on my body stand on end. When you can't see something you just get paranoid though, so I need to calm down... what? I noticed just now that there were chains surrounding us. I looked to the right to see Black Star doing some sort of breathing technique while Tsubaki surrounded the six of us. I wonder what he's doing. The chains started moving around us until they stopped, forming some sort of form.

"Trap Star!" I mentally face palmed. Of course. It's the shape of a star. "Second way of the assassin." I looked at Maka to see that she was just as confused by Black Star's change of behavior as I was. I gasped.

"What is it?" Both Maka and Rina asked me, but before I could open my mouth Sid emerged from the ground.

"Trap Star, activate!" The chains started moving again. "You should take a preservative after your meals. You smell horrible!" The chains suddenly came in towards us.

"Rina-!"

Everybody let out a sound of surprise. Man... I saw that too late...

"Hahahahahahaha!" I sweat dropped as I looked at Black Star's triumphant form, puffing his chest out and grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell!" Maka yelled, kicking her feet around.

"You captured us too!" Rina shouted as she struggled to get free.

"Why me...?" I was tied down to a friggin' zombie, how much worse could my luck get?

"You were in the way!" Black Star responded and as he said this... I realized that sadly he was right. I was in my weapon form so I could still get out easily.

"Tsubaki~! Black Star~! Please get me out of here! I don't like zombies! Get me away from him!" I cried out, as I moved as much as I could in this form. Soul, Maka and Rina were all yelling angrily at Black Star for trapping us all along with Sid-sensei. While I really hate him right, I have to say that I'm impressed. It's not that I can say that I expected something in particular because I had only talked to him and Tsubaki one or two times. But compared to the first impression of him, this was completely new. I saw Tsubaki Black Star come over but yanked Soul out.

"Aw come on! I want out too!" I felt a pair of surprisingly not too rough hands grab and pull me out.

"How's that?" I looked up before transforming to see Soul had been the one to get me out. I transformed next to him.

"Much better." I dusted off before going over to Maka and Rina along with Soul and Black Star. I stared blankly at the situation before making up my mind.

I decided I didn't want to have to be anymore near to the zombie than I needed to, so I transformed into a staff again. Maka grabbed onto me and Soul yanked on me to get her out. At first it didn't really work but Soul shoved a foot onto the zombie's back and Maka managed to slip out bit by bit. The process was the same for Rina, who was complaining about being left alone with the zombie.

Well I wasn't touching that thing again so she would've still had to wait a lot.

* * *

_Well, I'm sorry I didn't reach Stein in this chapter, he will be here for the next one though! ;) _


End file.
